Generally, targets for model guns respond to visible rays. The visible ray source within the gun, however, causes the gun to be large in size and weight. This is a serious problem in a model gun, wherein the touch, external appearance and design of the actual revolver are respected while compactness and performance accompanied by light, sound and smoke are required. Available model guns do not meet these requirements.